Missing
by OliviaFan
Summary: This was my first CI fanfiction, Eames gets kidnapped, pretend Sirencall had happened, but Blindspot hadn't. LAST CHAPTER POSTED! It's over guys! How sad! Okay well I hope you enjoy! Thanks to Karaselle for editing. As always PLEASE R&R! T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**So for all of you who are rolling their eyes and are like what is it now? She has 3 stories plus this one on the go? I assure you this one is completely finished! Really truly and honestly! So I'd like to give a huge thanks to Karaselle who edited the whole story! No I'm not mad I took a while! Only 8 months...but who was counting! LOL! So this people was actually my very first CI fanfiction. Read enjoy And understand that I had this idea before Blind Spot aired so it was me and me alone. I don't own CI so live with it.**

_**Chapter one: The Beginning**_

He sat and watched as she stood on her balcony with a smile on her face. She was talking on the phone and he could tell by her smile that she was talking to him. He had seen her around with him, going to coffee shops or movies and she always had that perfect smile on her face. "Not anymore," he whispered to himself, "not anymore."

He continued to gaze up at her as she hung up the phone and went back inside. A cruel smile stretched across his mouth. Finally, after weeks of planning, he was ready. Soon, very soon he would have his next victim.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

The alarm resounded in the early morning quiet of her bedroom and Alex groaned as she rolled out of bed.

"I need a new job this is way too early!" she grumbled to herself.

She stumbled into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee knowing it would not be the last one the day required. Half an hour later, grabbed her keys and headed out the door. As she was leaving the apartment building, a man waved at her and she waved back even though she was sure she didn't know him.

Alex sat at her desk and sighed, it had been a long day of nothing but paperwork. Her partner, Bobby, had been in court most of the day leaving Alex alone with her computer. Just as she finished the last of the paperwork, Bobby walked in.

"Hello. Nice to know I'm not all alone at this big desk." she teased.

He simply smiled in reply.

What else could you expect? It was just the way he was. The way they were. They had a special relationship that no one understood. Not even them.

It was a relationship based on respect and trust. They were close like brother and sister, nothing more. Yet they were so much more. It was a complicated blend of friendship, partnership, and a closeness that hedged the boundaries of love and neither one intended to change it.

They had been partners for six years. They were perfect for each other. He was intelligent, outgoing, and full of obscure facts. She was more reserved, realistic, down to earth and tough as nails. Together even the best of criminals could not elude them.

'That's the way it is. Always was, and always will be.' she thought to herself.

"You going home?"

Bobby's question jerked her out of her thoughts back to reality, "Yeah, I guess so. See you tomorrow."

"See ya," he answered as she walked out the door.

She sighed as she entered the parking garage, the night air was cool this time of year so she pulled on her NYPD sweater before she opened her car door and started the 10-minute drive home. She reached for the radio and flipped from station to station as she drove, finally stopping on a country station. Soon she pulled into her apartment building's parking lot. Slowly, she gathered her belongings and locked her car.

Inside the building, she waited for the elevator. She was too tired to climb the stairs. When the elevator doors opened, she stepped inside and leaned against the cool steel wall while she waited for it to reach the third floor. She heard the "ding!" that indicated her floor and stifled a yawn as she got off and wandered down the hall to her apartment. As she unlocked the door, she heard a stereo blasting somewhere nearby.

"Great. I hope they don't stay up to late I want to go to sleep." She muttered to herself as she shut the door behind her, walked to the table beside the couch and dropped her keys.

If Alex hadn't been so tired she might have noticed the plate covered in bread crumbs on the coffee table and her photo album that lay open beside it, opened to the photos of her nephew's christening. The picture her mother had insisted on taking of her with Bobby was missing. But, in her weariness, she missed it completely. In fact, it didn't occur to her that anything was remiss until she felt the cold barrel of a gun press into her neck.

"Don't move." a bitter voice whispered harshly in her ear.

**SO????? Please Please Please R&R! This means soooo much to me! This story is like my baby! And thanks once again to Karasell for "helping it grow up!" lol! New chapter tomorrow this one you can bet on! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey a promised here is Chapter 2! One of you awesome reviews asked if it would turn B/A shippy. Well I'm not a shipper...but this was once again written with the help of my friend Amanda, it was also originally written for a group of non-shippers. But yes it dose turn shippy. But only a little bit and you need to wait till the last chapter for it. But doing shippy at all is a different thing for me so your lucky to get any at all! lol! Right I don't own CI...yet.**

_**Chapter 2: Who are you?**_

She was cold. So cold…She knew there was a blanket near by, she always kept one at the end of her bed. Something was wrong…Why isn't it there?

"Don't move."

The words echoed in her head. Alex slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was not at home in bed…She was on a hard surface. It felt gritty, like it was covered with dirt.

A cement floor, maybe? But, how did I get here? Why in the world is it so black? And why can't I move?...Careful Alex, she thought just lay still try and remember what happened.

The detective inside her mind took over and spoke to that part of her that was a frightened little girl alone in the dark, giving herself comfort. She laid there in the inky gloom and tried to help herself remember as she had helped so many witnesses in her career.

Think, she told herself gently, think, Alex, what's the last thing you remember?

A gun?

Yes that is right there was a gun…

And someone had said don't move…

But what next?

Oh, oh, OH GOD! A hand had covered her face and there was a cloth over her mouth and nose there was something on the cloth…

It smelled sweet…

Some kind of chemical…

"Chloroform," she muttered to herself.

Okay, so now we know what had happened, the detective in her mind coached her, but why is everything so dark?

Alex tried to raise a hand to her face and realized she was bound. Awkwardly, she rubbed her face against her arm and felt cloth.

A blind fold. Great…

All of this information helped, but it didn't show her any way of getting out of here or even offer a clue to tell her where here was. The chloroform had made certain of that.

"Creak...scoff, scoff, scoff."

She heard the sounds of a door opening and footsteps shuffling downstairs.

Basement, she thought.

She felt a hand against her face. Suddenly, the blindfold was ripped away, and someone quite strong yanked her to her feet.

Blinking in the harsh flood of light Alex was able to make out a face…She gasped. It was the man who had waved at her that morning.

"You!" she said then as, an after thought, asked "why?"

He laughed with a wicked pleasure. "Always the detective, hmmm, Alex? Well, I suppose that is a good thing. Sticking to the job, you know we're similar that way. You're always a detective and, well, I'm always a serial killer!"

His high cold laughter echoed around the basement. Alex felt herself shudder against her will.

"Oh don't worry, dear!" he said in that voice of his, so pleased in its own evil, "I won't kill you...Yet…It's so much fun watching the police stumble around and, this is the best part, seeing is the way your family suffers!"

"You... you..." She stopped herself, regaining enough of her drug-addled mind to realize that upsetting this man was not a good idea.

With a malicious chuckle, he shoved her to the ground. "Do you think your partner even knows you are missing? How about your boyfriend? Do you, honestly, think they will even care? Of course, with a pretty face like yours they just might."

The scrape of grit against the concrete floor hurt her ears and she involuntarily cringed as he slowly slid a hand down her cheek.

He jumped to his feet with startling quickness and addressed his prey regally, "Now I must go. I will return soon… Do not worry, sweet Alex, in about 24 hours this will all be over…And you will be nothing more than a memory." he cackled wildly as he walked out of the basement.

"Wait!" Alex cried after him in desperation. "Wait who are you? Why did you do this? I'm sure we can work something out!"

"Me? I am Peter." He spoke in the same grandiose tones from the top of the stairs. "And as for why?... After all these years, watching you detectives fumble around like children in the dark, I just had to know… are you really all that incompetent or, if faced with the eminent doom of one of your own, would New York's Finest try a little harder." With a dismissive flourish and a slam of the door, he was gone.

Great, thought Alex, I need a way out.

She looked around but there was nothing…No windows…No doors aside from the one Peter, as he called himself, had used. The light which had seemed so blinding only moments ago came from two tiny, dim lamps in opposite corners of the cramped, dirty room. Alex lay back down, she was so tired and she would need her all of her wits and strength to get out of this.

A single tear escaped her eye and made a leisurely journey down to her chin as she fell asleep and dreamed that somewhere, faraway, Bobby was searching for her and getting closer.

**Well chapter 3 either later today or tomorrow! That's a promise! Thanks again to Karaselle for editing for me!** **Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, enjoy, I don't own CI, but if I did I wouldn't be able** **to right completely impossible stories about it all the time so I figure it's a good thing**.

**Chapter 3: 21 hours**

He stood and stared, unmoving, his face as pale as milk.

Why?

The question would not leave him alone, at this moment, it was more important than who or where or even how.

Why didn't I see this coming?

Why would someone want to hurt her?

Why is there no sign of a struggle?

Why she didn't fight back?

Was she hurt?

Was she…?

Dead. He couldn't even think the word. Bobby rested his head in his hands, took a deep breath, and tried again to survey the most horrifying crime scene he'd ever observed. Horrifying, not because of the blood evidence or the apparent violence and senselessness of the crime, but because of the lack of such things. Eames' small apartment was as neat and tidy as he'd ever seen it. The space was perfect, not a thing out of place, except Alex.

Alex where are you?

The morning's events were seared into his brain forever, as surely as if the Devil himself had branded it there with and iron heated by the fires of hell. He had just arrived at the office and taken his first sip of coffee when Captain Ross appeared at his desk.

"Goren…" Ross was carrying a file and trying to sound professional, but his voice quavered slightly, indicating to Bobby's keen senses that everything was not business as usual. "We've got a missing persons case."

Great. Bobby thought, another of his friends has a missing kid…Where the hell is Eames? She should be here by now.

"Bobby, it's Alex."

Goren ran from the squad room in response to a desperate need to get to her apartment and see for himself. He was at the elevator before Ross could fill him in, he only half heard Ross say that her door was found ajar and the neighbors suspected foul play.

When he entered his partner's home; he felt something like a cold hell in the pit of his stomach; an open photo album, a missing picture and a used plate, everything was fine, perfectly normal except... no Alex. The reason he was standing here now, worried and confused. His mind tried to act, to form a plausible solution from the scant clues, as he'd trained it to do. This time, though, nothing came to him. No moment of clarity, where the crime played before his eyes like a movie only he could see, only empty dread and helplessness.

Back at the station Bobby pulled the last of the witness statements toward him. It was the same as the other nine. After seeing Alex go into her apartment none of her neighbors had seen or heard anything until around eight that morning when the young man who lived across the hall noticed the door was open a few inches. He had knocked and called out to Alex. When no one answered, he went inside and, finding it empty, called the police.

"This isn't helping!" Bobby shouted at nobody in particular, slamming the report on top of the stack.

"Maybe this will." Ross said appearing suddenly at his desk. "An elderly lady from the first floor said that for the past couple of days there's been a man hanging around the building but today he was no where in sight. I already have canvassing the area looking for anyone who might have seen him. With any luck, we'll have someone with the sketch artists in a few hours."

"Did she know what his name was, where he worked, where he lived??!!" Bobby asked impatiently.

"No. No address or work. But she did say that she spoke to him two days ago and that he told her his name was Peter."

"Great Peter No-Name has Eames and NOBODY IS DOING ANYTHING!"

"Bobby, calm down. We're doing everything possible. We're going to find her. From the evidence we have, we can't even be certain anything has happened. Even if something has, there was no blood found at the crime scene, she may not be hurt. She is strong and capable if anyone can handle themselves in a situation like this, it's Eames."

Beautiful, we're already reduced spouting clichés, thought Bobby as his cell phone started to ring.

"Goren, Major Case"

"Detective Goren, hello, my name is Peter, of course you probably already know that. You did speak to the lovely old lady in apartment 106, didn't you?" Malicious laughter rang in Bobby's ear, "I love watching you work; it is so interesting. Have you informed the family yet? I can't wait to revel in their distress!"

"You... where...where are you!? Where is she!? Is she hurt?! What do you want!? Don't you dare hurt her! How do you know what I'm doing! Let me talk to her!"

"Oh Detective, you are so like her. Always asking questions… How do I know what you're doing? Why, I am watching you, of course. Don't worry, I won't hurt her...Well, not much, not yet. Now, to the purpose of my call…I am timing you. If you can find her within the next 21 hours she will be safe. Otherwise, well, you'll want to begin making final arrangements for her body."

click the phone went dead.

"He says he's going to kill her in 21 hours…I don't even know where to start…" Bobby couldn't stop his voice from shaking as he shared the news with the silent and attentive squad room.

Ross swung into action and started shouting orders. "Check the phone! Interview all the witnesses again, find out everything you can about this guy! Jones, Wilson get the CSU to bring up everything they found and go over it again. Mcahill, get over to the crime lab and put some pressure on them! Put a hold on all other cases…This is your ONLY priority!" He turned to Bobby and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her, I promise!"

In a basement somewhere, Alex woke to the sound of a muffled laugh. She could hear the man, Peter, talking upstairs. "They'll never find her, I promise. Even she believes this is only the random act of a homicidal madman. No one will ever suspect that this is about so much more…"

**The plot thickens, well you have my word that this will be updated soon. The next chapter is already done. Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, to all you wonderful reviewers! Here is the next chapter! In response to one of you reviewers, I have to say no. This is not a Nicole Wallace story, but it's a good guess! I have a Wallace story I'm working on. Not done. Anyways I don't own CI. And I'd like to thank Karaselle for editing my story for me!**

**Chapter 4: the connection**

Voices…

The voices were whispering all around him.

No…Not whispering, talking…No, shouting… Wait…Now whispering again…

She's gone.

The voices' volume and clarity changed with the pulsing rush of blood in his ears, as his heart pounded out the erratic rhythm of fear and worry.

She's gone.

Nothing else mattered right now. She was gone and he had to find her.

Ross had assured him that the whole of the NYPD was looking for her, but it was not enough. How could it be? If it was enough, they would have found her by now. Wouldn't they?

Nothing.

That one word haunted him. There was nothing, not a single clue, to be found; nothing he could do; nothing anyone could do until they found a clue. So far, nothing had been found.

As much as he tried to fight it, he was beginning to fear the worst and hope was beginning to slip away from him. He saw her family; her parents, her brother and sister; sitting in the Captain's office consoling each other, trying to protect each other from the voices…

She's gone.

Trying to protect each other from the…

Nothing.

Hours later, he was still fighting the sense of hopelessness. The phone had being checked but, for reasons he did not understand, they couldn't trace it. They had so few leads to start with and now they were fresh out of ideas.

"God damn it! We're never going to find her like this!"

Everyone in the squad room turned to look at him.

"Okay... so what has everyone got so far?" Ross asked stepping in to diffuse the situation.

"Not much." One of the detectives replied, "All we know is that she made it home, went missing sometime during the night, and the man who took her is named Peter. This Peter guy has called Goren claiming that he has her, alive. So, he probably gets a thrill from making people worry and suffer."

"Great that's helpful," Bobby grumbled sarcastically.

The detective shrugged.

"Wait a minute!" Detective Nelson said. "This sounds like a case I handled about 6 months ago! The perp contacted the family saying he was going to kill their son in 21 hours unless they left him 10 grand! We never got the person because he did not leave any evidence that was even remotely helpful. We found the victim's body late the next day."

"Hang on" Detective Andrews added, "We had a case like that about 3 months ago! The perp contacted the victim's girlfriend and asked for five grand. He gave her 19 hours for her to get the money. We found his body 2 days later."

"We had one like that too!" Another detective said. "About a month ago a mother went missing, ended up in the Hudson, but the family got a letter asking for $9,000 the day before the body was located!"

"So we have a serial killer who thrives on causing panic and asks for ransom just before killing his victims!" Ross went nearly crazy with this piece of news, "We're going to get him, Bobby! We have 3 other cases with the same MO. Combine the evidence from all the cases and we will get him! Come on, Bobby, this is our first real lead try to look a little happier!"

Standing with a frown on his face, Goren slowly opened his mouth, "The problem, Captain, is the perp from the other cases asked for money. For Eames, he didn't."

"Meaning that he grabbed her for a different reason," Ross assured him, but it was only a hopeful statement and not a fact.

"And now she only has 12 hours left." Bobby spoke flatly and stared at the captain with dark, worried eyes.

A slow silence swept the squad room as people checked their watches, hoping that this time Goren was wrong and realizing that the horrifying fact that, as usual, he was not.

---------------------------------------------------------

She knew she should be afraid; she certainly had every right to be, in fact, and controlling her fear was an almost involuntary response after so many years with the NYPD.

Breathe in and out, you'll be fine.

It worked until the noise she had come to dread in the past 8 hours, slow feet clacking down the stairs, sounded in her ears as loudly as the synchronized marching of an approaching army.

"No, please." she whispered softly she didn't think her body could stand anymore pain.

"Please, don't…"

The footsteps slowed to a stop beside her. She waited for the attack to begin, as it had the past 2 times he'd come. The man 'Peter,' leaned down beside her and pulled her head off the ground by her hair and brought her face within millimetres of his own. She could smell the sweet stink of his breath, like overcooked Chinese food.

"Fine, my sweet, not this time… Just stay here, I'll be back later."

He shoved her away, causing her head to bounce of the concrete floor. Alex saw brightly coloured stars dancing in front of her and heard only incessant ringing as he climbed the stairs again.

"Bobby. Please I need you please come!" she croaked the words desperately in the darkness just before she passed out.

**Next Chapter the mystery of who took her is revealed! So make sure** **you read it!** **Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm sorry once again for taking so long, but here it is now. Alright now to answer Confused question, No she was not raped, and YES she would beg. She did in blindspot. When she was trying to get out of the basement, and I can't say I actually know, but if you were abducted, I'm betting you would do what ever it took to stay alive.**

**Right well I don't own CI, stupid USAnetwork dose, and as a Canadian I don't like that, cause now I have to wait for reruns to see beloved CI. **

**Chapter5: A twist**

Pain.

She felt pain but it was less than it had been before.

Memories flooded her mind, the last thing she remembered was that man...

Peter. Yes him.

He had come down the stairs she had been so afraid.

I must have passed out during the attack she thought.

No that was not it…She tried to remember.

What happened?

Slowly opening her eyes, her memory became clear.

He left her alone. Left her alone because she asked him to.

The thought gave her sudden hope. If he had listened to her then, surely he was capable of compassion and she might get out of this yet. Relief and joy swept through her.

Yes, of course, you'll get out, Bobby is looking for you. He will find you, and when he does, every thing will be all right again.

BANG!

The sound echoed from somewhere upstairs.

"You asshole!" someone yelled.

Alex didn't recognize the voice.

"What do you think you are doing?! Don't just leave it there!" that voice was Peter's, "Look I did everything you asked! I got the cop, I made the phone call, I roughed her up, and now I am giving her to you! So where the Hell is my money and what is this junk you're leaving all over my floor!"

"Relax, here's your money," the stranger answered, "and this 'junk' is stuff we need you to get rid of for us. Now where is she?"

"In the basement I'll show you."

Alex's heart began racing as she heard the men pound down the stairs toward her. Walking into the little light given off by the lamps the men stopped. Peter looked more frightened than anything. Alex didn't blame him. The man he was with was a monster; quite frightening, tall and strong with an evil glint in his eye.

"Hello, Detective Eames…"

Her heart stopped. She knew him! He was one of the reasons she was in Major Case!

When she was in Vice she had worked a particularly difficult and horrid case. A case that had required a team of five detectives and ended with two of the team dead. After that, she transferred out. A man called J.T. was one of the suspects in the case, but in the end, he had gotten away. Now here he was standing in front of her.

"Well, we meet again Detective and this time you don't have a gun."

He was right. She had no gun. She didn't even have the use of her hands, bound as she was, and she was in far too much pain too run away even if she could manage to stand up. This was not how she had pictured meeting him again. In fact, she'd hope never to see him again at all. This was like something out of a nightmare. She remembered having nightmares exactly like this.

Maybe I'm dreaming now…Wake up, Alex…Wake up…

"Silence, Detective? Maybe you're shy? Let's go someplace a little more private, then, shall we?" His voice was like ice it made Alex shiver just hearing it.

As goose bumps formed painfully on her bruised flesh, she knew with certainty that this was no dream. Peter grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs and out the door of a small house. He shoved her into the back of a van and whispered.

"Don't worry, it's only have 5 more hours, it will all be over soon enough."

Attaching her bound hands to a hook embedded in the van wall so she could not get away, he scurried over to J.T. and the two exchanged words quickly. Then he went back inside the house without a second glance.

"All right, Alex, enjoy the ride." J.T. said just before slamming the back door. Moments later, he slid into the front seat and took off, driving fast.

On the move…No one's going to find me, now

When the van stopped J.T. opened the door and unhooked her to take her out. Alex moved quickly in a last desperate effort to save herself. She kicked him and ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. She felt hands around her neck, strangling her, and then blackness. She saw a bright, white light and she knew she was dying. Fighting with all she had to keep her life, she struggled for air and began clawing at the hands on her windpipe. She heard a surprised yelp and felt herself falling.

"Hey show me your hands now!"

She heard a new voice as she hit the ground. In front of her eyes, danced the blurry image of a car with the word 'Police' painted on its side.

Police... I'm... safe…

It was her last thought before she lost consciousness.

**Well is she safe? What do you think?...Nope! I felt the need to add one more twist to it, after all this is CI we speak of, where EVERYTHING has a twist! So read and find out! Only 2 more chapters to go!** **And I'll try not to keep you waiting for them, no promises though. And as always, as special thanks to Karasell for editing my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This is the second last chapter. A special apology to Confused who has been waiting for this (and many of my other stories) to be finished. Don't worry this one has a final date set for the end, going down almost has a new chapter and same with Dealing. So updates over the weekend for most of them. Right so I don't own CI or the Characters, but if I did you better believe things would be exploding all the time and EVERYTHING would be high action, meaning the show would go out of business quickly. See? Isn't it good that I don't own it!**

**Chapter 6: The Call**

Frustration and fear were all he could feel. Every lead turned cold and, even though they'd picked up that punk Peter, he was not helping. After an hour in interrogation the only information they could get out of him was that he had been paid to kidnap Eames. A shout came from the captain's office,

"Bobby get your coat they found her!"

The rest of Captain Ross's words went unheard, drowned out by the loud cheer that went up around the squad room. Grabbing his coat Bobby rushed out the door with the captain close on his heels.

"What hospital?" Bobby asked as Ross began driving fast.

"They didn't give me one. Said that we should go to a motel just down the coast."

"So that means she's probably well enough that she doesn't want help!" Even as he said it he knew that there was something wrong; even Eames, as stubborn as she could be, wouldn't refuse to be checked out by a doctor under such circumstances. She knew even the tiniest scratch was evidence against the kidnappers.

"Yeah, that's probably what it is." Ross added but his tone told Bobby he was thinking the same thing.

Time stood still and the drive went on forever. In reality, at the speed they were travelling and with the siren on it only took 15 minutes but it seemed like an eternity.

"This is the place." Ross mumbled as they turned down a side road.

Sure enough pulling up they found a motel parking lot full of black & whites. Officers moved back and forth, trying to remain in the cover provided by their vehicles. An ambulance was parked nearby; its crew crouched behind it ready and waiting to give aid to those who might need it. The thing caught by Bobby's acute attention that terrified him the most were the FBI cars parked in the far corner of the lot. His heart skipped.

Something is definitely wrong.

He and Ross jumped from the car almost before it had reached a full stop. They ducked and ran to the group of agents and officers focussing so intently on a single motel room door.

"Caption Ross Major case where's my detective!"

One of the FBI agents approached, his face a blank mask that let the experienced detectives know the news would not be good, and said;

"Some guy calling himself J.T. has her. Two officers saw him attacking her and tried to intervene. He shot them and then dragged her into room 219. No word on your detective yet. We believe her to be alive, but unconscious. The officers are both dead. The first was DOA. The second died only minutes ago. From what little information he was able to impart, we can assume that Detective Eames is fine."

"FINE!" Bobby could not control the rage that welled up inside him. It spewed forth like a volcano. "FINE! She's locked in a room with some nut case who just killed two officers and you're telling me she's FINE!"

"Bobby!" Ross said warning. Then to the FBI agent "You got a plan for getting her out?"

"Yeah, we were about to try calling again. We tried once before, all he said was '3 hours left.' Any idea what he meant?"

Bobby and Ross exchanged a glance.

"How long ago was that?"

"I would say about an hour and a half ago. Why what's he talking about?"

"He's set a time limit. That's when he'll kill her. We've only got an hour and a half. We've got to get her out of there!"

"Okay we'll make another call."

Five minutes later they all stood around waiting for J.T. to answer the phone.

"Hello?" a voice answered

"J.T. this is FBI agent Jimmy Welkins. You have a NYPD detective in there with you. Now we don't want any trouble we just want to talk, that's all. You think that would be okay?"

"HA! You don't need to tell me who I have got in here… Okay we can talk what do you want to talk about? What I am going to do to her? How I am going to kill her? The look on her family's face when they see her body? Sure we can talk… which subject do you like?"

"Now we don't want anyone to get hurt. If you let her go, we can talk this out. I know that's what we all want!"

"You are just being stupid now, agent! You know what I think. I think that..."

Just what, exactly, he thought they never knew because another voice sounded over the line.

"Bastard!"

"Hey you little...!"

"Hey what stop...GO TO HELL!"

"Bitch I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"Hey...HEY NO!"

click

The phone went dead

"ALEX!" Bobby screamed aloud as his soul screamed on the inside.

How could I let this happen she's so close and there's nothing I can do to help her!

Just up the stairs in room 219, Alex tried to steady her breathing.

"I told you bitch and now you're going to get it."

One hour remained.

**One Chapter to go guys! As always Thanks to Karaselle for editing this story. The suspense I know it's killing you lol!****And this time I can make an actual promise that the last chapter will be up by the end of the weekend. And someone told me it was American thanksgiving this weekend (us Canadian's celebrate it in October) so I hope you all have a happy thanksgiving! And don't eat to much Turkey.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry Guys! I can't count! Lol! THIS is the second last chapter, and has even more of a cliff hanger ending then the one before it... But I swear to you, that you will know the end by Monday. Only one more chapter. Lol! I really am sorry I have no math skills! And as always I don't own CI.**

**Chapter 7: A single shot**

1 hour remained.

Alex steadied her breathing watching J.T. come closer and closer. She wanted to run, to fight back, to scream, but she couldn't. She was sure her ribs were broken where she had been kicked repeatedly. Breathing was difficult and she was having trouble focussing.

I will not pass out again! She thought desperately.

She realized J.T was almost on top of her.

"Go...to...hell!" She hissed between labored breaths.

Her voice was menacing enough that J.T. paused for a second before answering.

"You were always the one I most wanted to meet again detective. You were the only reason we didn't kill all of you right then and there. If you hadn't made that perfect shot all the detectives would have been dead right then and there. Now it's time. I've waited six years for this."

She saw the glint in his eyes as his hand reach for something in his pocket. As if in slow motion she watched him draw out the knife. The same knife he had used to kill two of her fellow detectives all those years ago. He slowly placed it over her wrist. She struggled but knew that it was pointless. She was too weak.

"Now detective Eames, the moment we have all been waiting for."

With one quick movement he pulled the knife across her right wrist. The out pouring of blood was instantaneous, splattering her NYPD sweater and blue jeans.

A tiny gasp escaped her throat and she silently cursed herself for it. She bit down hard on her lower lip, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg or scream.

Blood. So much Blood…

She was in pain. The pain she could handle. She was afraid. The fear she could hide. It wasn't the blood, really. She saw blood everyday in her job…But this…This was her blood…And with each drop of this blood she was watching her life slowly seep away and she was helpless to stop it. It was worse than having a gun to her head. At least with a gun she would have the chance to talk her way out of it…But this…Without medical help, there was no hope of stopping this...And the odds of J.T. having a change of heart and rushing her to the nearest ER…She was as good as dead.

"You look so panicked, detective." He commented with amusement. "Don't worry. You still have 50 minutes to live. I've been doing this long enough to know just how to do it so that you bleed out slowly. Now we wait."

J.T. sat down in front of her and smiled watching her intently. Something didn't seem right. Panting slightly she pulled off her sweater and rapped it around her wrist to help stop the bleeding.

"Now detective, that isn't sporting" He clucked as a smile crossed his lips and he drew a gun, taking careful aim at her head.

"We will wait and, if you refuse to let yourself bleed out, then, I guess I'll just have to shoot you."

Alex reluctantly removed the sweater from her wrist. J.T. moved across the room and sat on the bed

"You won't get out this time. I mean it. You will die."

15 minutes remained.

Outside, Bobby and the others were assembling their forces. Sharp shooters were posted all around the hotel but none of them could get a clear shot. They had tried calling repeatedly but J.T. had stopped answering the phone.

"Alex please hang on." Bobby whispered.

"We can't keep waiting get her out of there!" Ross yelled angrily.

"Relax captain" Agent Wilkins answered. "We have a plan just a few more minutes and we can put it into action. "

--------------------------------

5 minutes remained.

The clock ticked down the bleeding had slowed but Alex knew that she had lost a lot of blood and that she needed help soon if she wanted to get out of this alive.

4 minutes remained.

"Well time's almost up, want to make a final call detective?" J.T. asked gleefully.

Alex moved toward the telephone, she could feel her broken ribs grate against each other and she almost passed out from the pain. With extreme effort, she picked up the receiver and began to dial.

BANG!!!!

The door splintered inward and officers streamed into the room. Alex felt the barrel of J.T.'s gun dig into her scalp and she screamed as his arm circled her, grinding against her ribs as he pulled her backwards.

"Don't move or I'll kill her right here!" J.T. yelled

Alex was suddenly standing in the middle of a dimly lit street. J.T. had his knife poised over the throat of her partner as her shaking hands aimed her gun. He slit her throat, she was dead in seconds.

The memory infuriated Alexandra Eames and gave her the fuel she so badly needed. Adrenalin pumped through her body and she grabbed the large male hand at her waist and pulled, spinning out of his grip. Continuing the spin, she came all the way around and punched her captor in the face. She grabbed for the gun and was struggling with him for possession of it. The gun clattered to the floor and she felt hands dragging her off of him. Through the blinding rage and pain she saw that officers were cuffing J.T. She was crying and strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up; Bobby was holding her.

"It's okay. It's all over now." He soothed.

He helped her out of the room and started, slowly, down the stairs. Walking ahead to keep her from falling.

"Times up!" The voice echoed almost as loudly as the single shot that accompanied it.

Alex fell into Bobby's arms with a bullet lodged in her back.

**Now prepare yourself for the ending (the actual one this time...) I'm not giving it away, I'm simply going to tell you, it might be sad. Or it could be happy. And yes, finally, to all you shippers who so badly wanted it...The ending is Shippy. After all those of you have read my other work, know that when a shipper story comes from me, Amanda was involved in the writing as she was with this one. And once again thank you to Karasell for editing it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, no joke, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. Perhaps not as good as the other chapters, but in my opinion endings don't tend to be as good as the middles, it's so **

**anti-climatic! Anyways I don't own CI, thank you to Karaselle for editing, and I hope you enjoy the ending!**

**Chapter 8: Recovery**

"Eames!" Bobby yelled frantically, "Help She's been shot!"

He pressed awkwardly on the wound and carried her down the stairs to the waiting paramedics. As he climbed into the ambulance, he saw J.T. coming down the stairs with cops every side of him. One of the officers was holding the gun that had shot Eames.

The look on J.T.'s face would stay with Bobby for the rest of his life. It was a look of pure evil. Pure hatred. No sign of remorse. That face would haunt Bobby him in his nightmares for as long as he lived.

Eames was rushed into surgery upon arrival at the hospital. Bobby was left wait and pray. Ten minutes later, Ross joined him. Soon after, the entire Eames' family filled the waiting room. It wasn't long before Terry arrived, too. Bobby felt a bit of a pang at the sight of him.

'He didn't care enough to come to 1PP when we discovered she was missing!' he raged inside his head 'What makes him think he has the right to be here now!'

His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor's appearance.

"We had to dig deep to remove the bullet." He announced, "She's lost a lot of blood. But I feel confident that she will make a full recovery."

The reaction was immediate and joyful. Her parents garbed each other. Her brother smiled before sinking down in a chair. Her sister hugged her son close to her and began crying happy tears. Ross relaxed his tense shoulders. Terry let out a cheer. Bobby felt light-headed and, only then, realized that he had been holding his breath.

"You can see her now but only a few at a time please she needs rest and quiet." The doctor informed them before leaving.

About an hour later it was finally time for Bobby and Ross to take their turn. As he entered the room, Bobby had to fight back his tears. He saw Alex, so small and frail in her hospital bed. With bandages around her wrist, her head, and her torso, she seemed to be almost completely covered in gauze.

"Hey you okay?" He managed to croak.

"Yeah. I'm doing okay." She whispered

Ross quickly got a short statement from her so they could hold Peter over night then turned to Bobby and said, "Don't stay too long, let her get some sleep."

Bobby nodded as his captain turned and left him alone with his partner. Looking at Eames, he felt a deep sense of peace. She was here and she was safe.

"I knew you would come." She whispered "I prayed for you to come and when I finally heard your voice in that hotel room I thought an angel had come for me."

Bobby looked at her. Fighting back tears he wished he could of been there for her sooner.

"How did I get shot?" I thought I was safe then..." She couldn't finish the statement in her head she could still here those horrifying words 'Times up!'

"He grabbed someone's gun, just like Wizenwsky ."

He felt no need to continue, Eames was drifting off to sleep.

"Bobby" she mumbled "thank you."

He was going to ask her why. After all, he had let this happen to her. He stopped when he saw her face. Peaceful. Sound asleep. He left quietly, silently thanking God that she was safe.

----------------------------------

2 weeks later

Alex sat up in bed, complaining to her partner about the meal on her tray.

"And you…" She turned to Terry and added, "If you really loved me you'd smuggle a couple of cheeseburgers in here!"

"Well, it's obvious she's well enough to leave." the doctor said to Bobby as he entered the scene.

"You can tell me! I'm right here!" Eames answered angrily.

They all smiled at her. It was good to have the old Eames back.

"Well why are we all waiting around I want to leave!" she said impatiently.

She was ready within the hour.

Watching her walk out hand in hand with Terry, Bobby couldn't help but smile.

She was safe. That was truly all that mattered.

As Terry put his arm around her, a small voice in Bobby's head shrieked, 'that should be you! You should be the one holding her! You were always there for her! You love her!

Surprised at his own thoughts Bobby turned sharply and headed for his car.

'This whole thing is making me crazy' he thought.

Somewhere in the back of his mind the voice repeated,

"You love her."

**There you go. It's done. Yes there are thoughts of a sequel, but nothing more then thoughts. I have a ton of other stories to get finished first. I hope you enjoyed it, and say it with me guys "THANK YOU KARASELLE FOR EDITING MY STORY!!!!"** **Well till I get another chapter edited in another story, I'll see you all then!**


End file.
